La vida de Mimi y Matt
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: Sexo amor romance luhuria todo esto ocurre cuando matt y mimi se vulven a ver despues de 10 años
1. Mi vida sin ti no es nada

Mi vida no es nada sin ti

Era una tarde un poco fría y una chica de aproximadamente 25 años de edad Estaba sentada en una banca sola de un parque en Nueva York, SE TRATA DE Mimi Tachikawa esta sola y muy pensativa Mimi ahora es diseñadora y modelo (que sorpresa), mienras ella esta sentada No Puede dejar de pensar en el día en de su partida de Odaiba el dia y que no le Pudo decir adios a la unica persona que ama.

***************************** INICO DE FLASH BACK ***************** *********

Hace diez años en el aeropuerto de Odaiba Mimi esta apunto de irse un Estdos Unidos.

-Sora: Mimi te voy a extrañar mucho te deseo lo mejor en Nueva York

-Mimi: Gracias Sora y espero que regrse Cuando ya le allas dicho por fin un Tai lo que sientes por el (susurrándole al oído)

-Sora: Mimi Hay que cosas dices (algo sonrrojada)

-Tk:Hermanita te deseo lo mejor

-Mimi: Gracia Takeru oye donde esta tu hermano

-Tk: A pues no se me dijo que vendría pero seguramneteno a de tardar en llegar

-Sora: Mimi ya veras que llega ya sabes que es muy despistado Seguramente se le hizo tarde

-Mimi. Si es Matt Seguramente es eso no me dejaría plantada

-Tk:ASI es Después de todo eres su mejor amiga

-Tai: Adios Mimi cuidate y ya no seas tan llorona ehhh

-Mimi: Jum que malo eres con migo Tai

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

-Yolei: (llorando) Mimi no te vayas por favor eres mi mejor amiga

-Davis: Ya basta Yolei que Mimi no se va para siempre ok

-Mimi: Descuida Yolei no me voy para siempre vendre y visitarlos y te prometo que cada vez que vuelva serás la primera en saberlo e iremos juntas a comprar un rico helado

-Yolei: (con los ojitos brillosos) enserio gracias Mimi

-Ken: miamor Deja a Mimi ya es hora de que se valla si (agarrándole la mano a Yolei)

-Yolei: bien mi amor vámonos

El vuelo de Mimi Fue anunciado y todos se volvieron una despedir de ella pero esta ves Mimi mostraba una cara de tristesa DEBIDO A que su amado Yamatto Ishidan ahí no estaba, ella la venta del aeropuerto y se suve A su avión se va y en todo de El Camino No Puede Dejar de pensar en Matt ¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte de mi?

************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ******************** *********

Por que no fui Capaz de Decirle un Yamatto lo que sentia por el, se repeta una y mil veces la joven Tachikawa, mientras tanto es un solitario cuarto en la ciudad de Odaiba, estaba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules tirado en su cama Mirando una foto de el en todos sus amigos y Cuando Estuvieron en el digimundo, sin embargo no podia dejar de mirar a alguien en especial y ese alguien era Mimi Tachikawa, asi es el joven Ishida se abia enamorado de la chica llorona del grupo pues qunque el mismo no se lo pudiera explicar era asi y lo estaba perdidamente de ella.

Escucha De repente un ruido en su cuarto, era Takeru Qué estaba entrando para Preguntarle algo, pero al verlo tan deprimido y cabisbajo se preocupo mas por Preguntarle que era lo que le sucedia:

-Matt: Pues veras Tk no puedo dejar de pensar en ella me consume cada momento nisiquiera al estar con mi banda puedo dejar de estar pensando en ella qué debería hacer?

-Tk: Pues la verdad no se tu hermano tuviste la oportunidad de deirle lo que sentías por ella os dia que se fue no fuiste Siquiera una despedirte de ella

-Matt: Lo se y vieras cuanto lo lamento ... es que ... es que yo no pude ir no asimilaba la idea de que ella se fuera de mi lado

-Tk: Lo se, y Matt oye si vas averla Nueva York?

-Matt: No lo se nisiqiera se donde vive que tal si ella ni me Recibe

-Tk: No pienses Así Fue esa la misma actitud por la que la perdiste hace 10 años y pos su dirección no te preocupes por que no vas a la casa de lo Tachikawas (los padres de Mimi) y les pides su dirección

-Matt: Tu crees que sea mejor?

-Tk: Por supuesto que estoy seguro de que ella te recibira en su casa con mucho gusto

- Matt: Bueno Siendo asi lo are gracias

-Tk: No hay de que para eso están los hermanos ¿no?

Matt se apresuro a ir Rápidamente a la casa de los Tachikawas Y después de 1 hora el tenia en sus manos la dirección de su amada Mimi en Nueva York, Matt se dirijio Rápidamente A su casa a hacer sus maletas para tomar el Primer Vuelo a Nueva York, y asi lo hizo ya estando en el avión solo podia pensar en una cosa, y eso era la hermosa cara de su amada Mimi Tachikawa.

Mientras tanto ¿Mimi en su casa Estaba viendo la misma foto que horas atrás Matt veia pero ahora con la diferencia de que ella solo podia apuntar su dedo y solo podia llorar y no decía otra cosa mas que MI AMOR NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al otro dia Siendo las 10:00 am Matt Estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Nueva York y al llegar al Rápidamente tomo un taxi, le dijo la dirección A Donde se dirijia al llegar y ahí se quedo congelado por unos minutos no podia creer que Después de 10 Largos años iba a volver a ver a EL amor de su vida pero Siendo eso lo que mas deseaba corrió a la puerta y toco el timbre.

Mimi se acababa de levantar no hace mucho asi que Estaba con una ropa muy sencilla pero bonita Fue Rápidamente A La Puerta y Cual fue su sorpresa al ver ahí enfrente de ella al amor de su vida ysolo Pudo decir una cosa

-Mimi: ¿Matt?

Y en la mente de Matt solo Pudo pasar una cosa "QUE HERMOSA ESTA MIMI EL AMOR DE MI VIDA"


	2. Confesion de amor

Confesión de amor

La chica se queda por 5 segundos congelada por la sorpresa de ver ahí a Yamatto y después de ese tiempo lo saluda

-Mimi: Yamatto que estas aciendo aquí (algo apenada y sorrojada por estar frente a el)

-Matt: Pues vine a visitarte ya que desde que te veniste a Nueva york no te eh visto y as veces que fuiste a Japon yo estaba ocupado con mi grupo y nunca te pude ver y también (ahora también el algo sonrojado)vine a pedirte una disculpa

Mimi sintió qe su corazón se estremesia al oir esas palabras y ella le pregunta

-Mimi: A disculparte de que Yamatto

-Matt: pues de que aun siendo mi mejor amiga no me fui a despedir de ti al aeropuerto aun después de ser mi mejor amiga y aun peor después de avertelo prometido

************************* inicio de flash back******************************

Los dos chicos sentados de 15 años sentados bajo un árbol en un hermoso atardecer enfrente de un lago

-Matt: Y a que hora es tu vuelo mañana?

-Mimi: Pues es a las 2:30pm iras a despedirte de mi?

-Matt: Pero por supuesto si eres mi mejor amiga (en sus pensamientos) y además el amor de mi vida la chica de mis sueños(ya ablando de nuevo) es una promesa

-Mimi: Gracias Yamatto eres mi mejor amigo tu también(vamos mimi tu puedes decirle)

Mimi no puede decir nada y se queda totalmente muda y solo puede ver a Matt y no decirle nada debido a que le aterra el hecho de que el no le corresponda su amor acto seguido Matt se levanta y le extiende la mano a Mimi para que ella se ponga de pie y la lleva a su casa

*********************** fin del flas back***********************************

Mimi deja escapar una cuantas lagrimas al recordar la promesa no cumplida de Yamatto y le duele el verlo en estos momentos parado frente a ella y no poder besarlo y abrazarlo

-Matt: Mimi por favor perdóname lo que pasa es… que… no pude acerlo

-Mimi: A que te refieres con no puede?

-Matt: Pues veras es… yo… es que a mi…a mi me costaba mucho el asimilar que tu te ibas de mi lado que la una chica que avia logradado sacar una sonrisa verdadera de mi si iba y que probablemente ya no la iba aver

-Mimi: A era por eso (con un tono un tanto de decepcion)

-Matt: Bueno en parte también por… (algo sonrrojado) por que no… no podía dejar que el amor de mi vida se fuera de mi lado

La reacción de Mimi ante esta confesión que avia esperado desde hace 10 años fue muy ovia su rostro se puso totamente blanco y se puso a temblar acto seguido Matt le roba un beso y sale corriendo rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad a mimi de decirle que ella tambien lo ama.

An pasado ya dos días desde lo sucedido entre Matt y Mimi, Matt aun sigue en Nueva York en un hotel tratando de ir a ver nuevamente a Mimi pero se siente muy temeroso por la reacción que pudo aver tenido ella asi que todavía no ha ido por su parte Mimi a estado llamando a todos los hoteles de la ciudad para encontrar Matt lo cual no a tenido éxito hasta que…

-Recepcionista: Buenas tardes esta usted hablando al hotel Hampton en que le puedo servir?

-Mimi: Buenas tardes señorita quisiera saber si en su hotel se encuentra registrado Yamatto Ishida?

-Recepcionista: Permitame un momento señorita… si efectivamente hay un Yamatto Ishida hospedado en este hotel se encuentra en la abitacion 512.

-Mimi: Muchas gracias señorita

Mimi se arregla rápidamente y se va directo al hotel ella lleva puesto un lindo vestido color rosa corto y escotado y una inda zapatilas rosasde tacon y abiertas mientras que Yamatto en el hotel esta vetido con una camisa negra algo entallada y un pantalón negro y zapaton obscuros.

Mimi e sube a su deportivo y se dirije al hotel al llegar al hotel toma el elevador y presiona el botón del piso donde se encuentra el amor de su vida al detenerse el elvador corre a buscar la abitacion y al encontrarla se queda paralizada frente a ella debido a que el corazón le latia mui fuertemente finalmnte se decidió y toco la puerta a lo cual Yamatto respondió…

Matt: Ya voy (susurrando) seguramente es la mucama que viene a dejar mas toallas limpias a la habitación

Matt abre la puerta y cual es su sorpresa a ver que quien toca es mimi

-Matt: Mimi que haces aquí??

Mimi no puede contenerse al ver a Yamatto frente a ella y se avienta a sus brazon y lo abraza muy fuertemente a lo cual este brazon es muy bien correspondido por Matt

-Mimi: Yamatto te perdono y yo también tengo algo que decirte

-Matt: Puedes decirme lo que quieras Mimi

-Mimi: Yo también te amo

Acto seguido ellos dos se besan un beso muy largo y muy apasionado que los va llevando hacia otra cosa…


	3. Entrega de amor

Entrega de amor

El beso de Matt y Mimi cada vez se tornaba mas y mas intenso los dos se olvidaron por completo de todo lo que avia sucedido solo les importaba ese instante en el que sus labios se fundían entre ellos Matt besaba a Mimi con tanto amor, pasión y lujuria al mismo tiempo que Mimi no puedo evitar estremecerse con cada toque de Matt el introducía lentamente su lengua acariciaba poco a poco a Mimi con su lengua el marcaba el contorno de la boca de Mimi con su lengua, Matt prosigue con cerrar la puerta y agarra por la cintura a Mimi lo cual hace que ella se estremesca al sentir tan cerca a el amor de su vida el poco a poco la va haciendo camiar hacia la cama junto con el a lo cual Mimi ya se abia empezado a dar cuenta de las intenciones de Matt su mente le decía no que eso estaba mal pero su cuerpo y corazón le decían todo lo contrario Matt se sento en el extremo de la cama y Mimi estando parada el la agarra de la cintura y empiza a acariciarla como si fuera la ultima vez qu la fuera a tocar ella sentía un enorme placer al sentir a Matt tan cariñosa con ella, el prosigui con sus caricias lenta,ente fus metiendo su mano por el vestido de Mimi que por cierto la hacia verse muy sexy empezó a acsriciarla de la pierna y fu suviendo poco a poco su caricia marcado pequeños círculos en cada toque a Mimi subió lentamente hasta llegar a su parte mas intima y quedarse un momento ahí empezó a acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior o que hacia que Mimi soltara pequeños suspiros de placer al ver eso Matt no pudo evitar exitarse y su miembro que ya estaba bien duro exigia salir pero Matt quería que todo fuera mágico asi que prosiguió con las cricias a Mimi poco a poco fue bajando la ropa interio de Mimi a lo cual ella se empezaba a preocupar pero Matt estaba tan dedicado a lo que hacia que no podía ver la cara de Mimi el empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en el sexo de Mimi ella se estremecía y no podía dejar de gemir aun a pexar de que ella estaba muerta de miedo mat la sento en sus piernas y sigui con la embestida de su dedo pero el se detuvo un momento pero solo fue para bajar la parte superior del vestido de Mimi debido a que este era escotado no le fue muy difícil bajárselo ella llevaba un lindo bra color rosa que hacia conjunto con su ropa interior la cual el todavía no abia visto pero pronto lo aria al ver los lindos cenos de su acompañates empezó a desabrochar muy lentamente su brasier dejando sus cenos al descubierto en la cara de Matt lo cual hizo que ella se enrrojeciera de la pena y aun mas al ver que el empezó a acaricisarlos y marcar un contorno circulas a su alrededor al ver el que el pezón de Mimi estaba totalmente duro fue acercando lentamente su boca hasta llegar a ello y empezó a darle pequeños besos lo cual hacia que la espalda de Mimi se curveara de placer después de los besos empezó a chupar el pezón de mimi para después mir subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a los labios de Mimi Matt le planto un beso tan apasionado que parecía que se la quería comer con la boca Mimi correspondió muy bien ese beso el introducía muy lentamente su lengua y al tiempo de hacer eso acomodaba las piernas de Mimi para que quedaran alrededor de su cintura recordando que ellos aun siguen sentados el introducía su lengua en la boca de Mimi la movia mucho ahí adentro haciendo que mbos se quedaran sin aliento matt dejo de besar a Mimi y la observo por un momento y no pudo evita pensar lo hermosa que era y o mucho que deseaba hacerla suya en ese momento Matt se levanta con Mimi aun ensima para voltearla y acostarla en la cama lo cual hizo después de eso el termino de quitarle el vestido a Mimi dejándola solo en ropa interior Matt no pudo evitar admirar el bello cuerpo de Mimi no cabe duda que ese cuerpo era digna de una modelo empezó besarla en el abdomen y bajar poco a poco por su ombligo hasta detenerse donde empezaba su ropa interior y al ver ese obstáculo empezó a quitarla Mimi se sonrrojo mucho al ver que Matt la etava dejando totalmente desnuda pero no impidió que lo hiciera por que una parte de ella le ecia que quería ser de el Matt la dejo totalmente desnuda y empezó a besarla Mimi empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubi y cuando uvo quitársela el se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón Mmimi se espanto mucho el quedo desnudo ante sus ojos el era muy guapo y tenia una esbelta figura y un abdomen muy bien marcado pero lo que mas le sorprendió ver fue el miembro del joven que estaba totalmente erecto y por un momento se atemorizo Matt esta ves si vio la cara de Mimi a lo cual el pregunto

-Matt: Segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Mimi: Lo eh deeado durante 10 largos años

Al oir esto Matt la beso y le susurro al oído

-Matt: Te amo… y siempre te amare espero que esta no se la ultima ves que estemos juntos

Mimi se sonrrojo mucho al oir eso pero solo pudo decir

-Mimi: Ten por seguro que no será la ultima vez Te amo Yamatto Ishida

Al oir esto matt empezó a abrir las piernas de Mimi y lentamente empezó a penetrarla el fue bajando poco a poco pero empezó aver como la cara de Mimi rflejaba dolor entonces se detuvo y le dijo

-Matt: Tranquila estamos juntos en esto (acto seguido la beso muy tiernamente)

-Mimi: Lo se (susurrándole al oído) aslo despacio tu eres el primero

Matt empezó a seguir bajando poco a poco Mimi sufria pero ella solo deseaba ser totalmente de Matt y no le importo y aguanto pero llego un momento en el que ella dejo de sentir dolor y empezó a sentir un enorme placer Matt sonrio al ver la cara de la chica su rostro era toalmente diferente reflejaban deseo amor y placer el empezó con las embestidas empezó muy lentamente poro con el paso de cada segundo las embestidas se hacían mas rapidas Mimi ayudo a Matt alzando sus caderas cada vez que el le embestía la friccion se sentía muy agradable se sentía llenos de amor pasión y lujuria con cada embestida Matt acariciaba a Mimi sus pernas sus cadras y sus pompas las cuales esavan muy bien proporcionadas, para estos momentos ambos se abian quitado la ena con el otro entonces Matt se detuvo un momento e cual Mimi aprovecho para cambiar de posición para ahora estar ella arriba Matt se quedo atonito al ver la cara de Mimi la cual ahora solo reflejaba lujuria ella lo empezó a besar salvajemente mientras montaba a matt como si fuera un caballo se movia con mucha rapidez a loo cual Matt no podía resistirse y se empezó a escuchar sus gemidos de placer al igual que los de Mimi ella se movia de abajo hacia arriba y de atrás y adelante Matt ya no pudo soportar mas y empezó a llenar el interior de Mimi con su fluido blanco a lo cual Mimi se detuvo por su mente pasaban muchas cosas como quedare embarazada y debi ser muy buena como para que Yamatto ya stuviera llegando a su orgasmo ella siguió con lo qe hacia y sin darse cuenta ella también estaba llegando a su orgasmo y se dejo caer sobre Matt aun teniendo su miembro dentro de ella lo besa muy tiernamente le dice

-Mimi. Te amo Yamatto Ishida

-Matt. Yo también te amo futura mujer de Ishida…


	4. ¿Serias mi esposa?

¿Serias mi esposa?

Mimi quedo atónita con lo que Matt le avía dicho pero en esos momentos ella no pudo responder nada debido a que el interminable placer aun no se acababa cuando ambos avían llegado al máximo dieron un pequeño gemido y Matt se dejo caer en Mimí para así quedarse dormido, Mimi lo hizo lentamente aun lado para después arroparlo y ella empesarse a cambiar para irse del hotel e irse a descansar a su casa se empezó a vestir pero entes de irse le dejo una nota a Matt diciéndole: Mi querido Yamatto siento no averme podido quedar y despertar a tu lado pro tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos en mi casa a las 2:30 pm con amor Mimi (siempre tuya).

Mimi se salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su auto para después llegar a su casa, llego a su casa dejo su bolso en la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto a darse un baño y vestirse pero mientras se bañaba y el agua tocaba su rostro solo tres palabras recorrían la mente de Mimi: Futura mujer de Ishida, esas eran palabras serias a caso Matt estaba considerando casarse con ella? Término de bañarse y se fue a dormir pero aun dormida no podía dejar de pensar en eso y solo pudo soñarse a ella con un lindo vestido blanco de novias y a Matt con ella en el altar se despertó y se arreglo para irse a trabajar las ancias de ver a Matt la mantaban necesitaba sentirlo cerca de ella como la noche anterior mientras tanto en una abitacion de hotel un joven de cabellos rubios se estaba empezando a despertar y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Mimi y al no verla se tiro en la cama y se acosto después volteo a ver al buro y vio la nota de Mimi la leyó y pensó: Es el momeno perfecto para pedirle que se case con migo.

Ya eran las 12:00pm y Mimi estaba llegando a si casa con una bolsa de comida para ella y Matt empezó a arreglar la mesa y dando la 1:30pm se fue a arreglar se puso un conjunto de dos piezas una blusa blanca y una falda rosa tableada muy corta por cierto Matt salió del hotel y se dirigió a la casa de Mimi tomo un taxi y en su bolsillo llevaba una cajita negra con un hermoso anillo con un diamante de 7 quilates llego a la casa de Mimi y toco el timbre ella fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y sintió como su corazón se estremesia a ver ahí a Matt tan lindo y guapo como siempre al igual que Mimi Matt estaba totalmente impresionado al ver a Mimi pero el por que ella se veía extremadamente linda y sobre todo muy sexy y seductora Matt abrazo a Mimi y le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual duro 10 segundos para después separase y decirle TE AMO¡

Mimi: Yo también te amo, pasa por favor

Matt: Claro y por que me pediste venir

Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia el comedo arreglado para dos (recordemos que Mimi ahora vive sola yy puede hacer lo que quiera en su casa ehhhh)

Mimi: Bueno Matt queríamos que cenaramos juntos eso es todo simplemente

Matt la miro con una cara muy picara y le dijo:

Matt: Segura que eso es todo?

Mimi se sonrrojo ante la respuesta de Matt y le contesto con un picaro

Mimi: Bueno… eso… no era… todo

Matt se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ella le dio un beso muy profundo Mimi sentía que se derretía con cada beso de Matt el era tan buen besador metia muy cuidadosa y sensualmente lengua la acariciaba con tal sensualidad que Mimi sentía que se moria,Matt detuvo unos instantes el beso y paro a Mimi de la silla Mimi lo miro con na cara de misterio pero no dijo nada ella se estremesio cuando vio que Matt se incaba y al mismo tiempo se meta la mano al bolsillo como queriendo sacar algo y después de que Matt se saco lo que se tenia que sacar del bolsillo y le dijo

Matt: Mimi Tachikawa la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida ¿serias mi esposa? (abriendo la cajita y enseñándole el hermoso anillo que avia comprado especialmente para ella)

Mimi: Nada me gustaría mas que eso Te amo y qiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro) si, si, si, si quiero ser tu esposa

Acto seguido Matt se levanta y le pone el anillo a Mimi y cuando se lo termino de poner la beso pero fue no fue un beso como cualquier otro este era diferente por que Matt sentía como Mimi ya era suya la beso y la beso durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo jaja

Después de sus besos Matt le pregunto a Mimi donde estaba su cuarto Mimi se puso roja y lo llevo a su cuarto agarrada de su mano abrió la puerta y se metieron, Matt cerro la puerta y nisiquiera se espero 2 segundos cuando ya estaba besando a Mimi ella se dejo envolver en la pasión dejaron caer rápidamente sus ropas y se aventaron a la cama esta ves Matt no se fue lento se comporto como una verdadera fiera con Mimi al besarla la mordía de labio inferior y baja muy rápidamente hasta su cuello la basaba con una pasión que hasta el fuego se les podía ver empezó a besar los ya erectos cenos de Mimi los chupaba y acariciaba con una mano mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la parte mas intima de Mimi aciendola estremecer mas y mas con cada caricia al ver a Mimi tan exitado no pudo contenerse y empezó a penetrarla con tal fuerza pero a la ves con tanta pasión Mimi sentía como se desasia por dentro con cada embestida de Matt su espalda se empazaba a encurvar con cada embestida ambos aceleraba su ritmo y Mimi empezaba a recibir la embestidas de Matt alzansdo sus caderas cada que el volvia a entrar cuando ambos alcanzaron su orgasmo Matt se salió de Mimi y se recostó a su lado esa noche el fue la almohada de Mimi le dio un lindo y tiero beso a Mimi le dijo

-Matt: ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? Por que yo quiero que sea lo antes posible entre mas cerca este la boda mas cerca estará nuestra luna de miel y sobre todo nuestra noche de bodas (con una picara sonrisa en su rostro)

-Mimi: Pues para mi entre mas pronto mejor te amo y no quiero pasar otro segundo sin ti

-Matt: Entonces nos casaremos epenas llegemos a japon te perece?

-Mimi: Perfecto hay que avisarle a todos nuestros amigos si

-Matt: Lo que mi reina desee

Esa noche durmieron juntos y no les importaba que aun no estuvieran casados por que para ellos era como si ya lo estuvieran antes de quedarse totalmente dormidos uno de ellos pregunto ¿Y cuantos hijos tendremos?.


	5. Mimi estas embarazada

Mimi estas embarazada

Ya a pasado 1 mes desde la confesión de amor de los jóvenes y están aciendo los preparativos para su boda la cual será en 2 semanas pero ultimamnete Mimi se a estado sintiendo un poco mal, al igual que Matt ambos tienen muchas nauceas no pueden probar bocado por que ya vas a vomitar, aconteció un dia que Matt estaba en la casa de su madre y al ver su madre que Matt estaba enfermo con nauceas vomito y entre otras cosas se atrevió a preguntarle (con un tono burlon)

-Madre de Matt: Oye Matt no estará embarazada tu novia?

-Matt: (Muy extraañado por la pregunta de su madre) Por que lo dices?

-Madre de Matt: Pues veras Matt antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada de ti el que tenia todos los síntomas del embarazo era tu padre claro que ya estábamos casados en cambio tu apenas te vas a casar a si que es imposible que Mimi este embarazada verdad

-Matt: (Un tanto nervioso) A… si es… es imposible que… este EMBARAZADA¡¡¡¡¡

Mientras tanto en la mente de Matt pasaba la posibilidad de que Mimi estuviera embarazada debido que aparte de las dios veces que habían hecho el amor en Nueva York ya lo habían hecho mas veces en Odaiba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una casa muy lujusa se encontraba Mimi con su mejor amiga Sora probando los bocadillos para la boda, pero como era posible escoger alguno si cada probada que daba Mimi a un bocadillo salía corriendo del comedor para dirijirse al baño y vomitar acaso era posible que ella estuviera embarazada o solo era una coincidencia?

-Sora: Mimi si no te conociera y supiera que fueras tan buena chica diri que estas… EMBARAZADA de??

-Mimi: EMBARAZADA de Matt?

-Sora: Pero eso es imposible acaso tu ya… te entregaste a el

-Mimi: No quieres decirlo mas fuerts creo que mis padres no te escucharon bien

-Sora: Lo siento Mimi es que no puedo creer que ya te allas acostado con Matt creía que tu eras de las que llegaban virgen al altar bueno bien dije creía

-Mimi: Yo también creía que llegaría virgen al altar pero pues… no pude evitarlo solo paso

-Sora: Pero como es posible que con una sola noche quedaras embarazada de Matt por que solo fue una noche no? O me equivoco (echándole una mirada acusadora a su amiga)

-Mimi: (Un poco sonrroada) Bueno lo hemos hecho un par de beses aun regresando de Nueva York y pues si cabe la posibilidad de que este… embarazada

-Sora: Bueno solo hay na manera de saberlo no?

Ambas chicas se dirijieron a una farmacia cercana para comprar una prueba de embarazo casera se fueron a la casa de Mimi y ella rápidamente se hizo la prueba y efectivamente la prueba marcaba positivo que feliciad la joven pareja que estaba próxima a casarse estaban esperando un pequeño niño o niña que se estab formando en lñas sentrañas de la mujer mas amada por Yamatto Ishida.

-Sora: Que felicidad Mimi vas a ser madre te felicitoa y tienes que decircelo cuando antes a Matt

-Mimi: Claro que si Sora que sentido tiene ocultárselo después de todo en 1 semana nos casamos y no abra ningún problema… aunque

-Sora: Se lo que piensas aunque la gente puede pensar que te casas con Matt por qu esperas un hijo de el verdad

-Mimi: Asi es pero al diablo con la gente lo que importa que nuestro amor trajo frutos y ste pequeño niño que ahora yace en mi vientre (dijo mimi muy contente)

Mas tarde Mimi se dirijio a la casa de Yamatto para contarle lo que sucei llego y el la saludo con un tierno beso se sentaron en el living y le dijo que estaba embarazada la cara de Matt ca,bio pero no para mal si no para bien sus ojos se iluminaron y su semblante cambio abrazo a Mimi y le dijo

-Matt: Amor gracias me as dado la mayor de las dichas

-Mimi: Al contrario Matt tu eres el que sembro la semilla enmi y gracias a ti este milagro se concedió

Ambos les dijeron a sus padres y el principio no lo asimilaron pero después se dieron cuenta de que iban a ser abuelos lo cual los leno de felicidad.

El tiempo paso y Matt y Mimi se casaron la Bebe nació 8 meses después y como ya lo abia dicho fue una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Akane Ishida Tachikawa con el cabello de Matt y los ojos de Mimi y al igual que su madre tenia uina cara muy bonita y muy angelical 1 años después tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Senshi Ishida Tachikawa tenia el cabello de Mimi y los ojos de Matt y al igual que su padre el niño era muy apuesto.

Matt y Mimi no podían pedir mas eran felices y tenían unos adorables hijos y asi vivieron durante 30 años mas que fueron los mas dichosos de su vida.

FIN


End file.
